Tears in the Music
by ForbiddenMemory
Summary: AU New Moon. Edward has returned telling Bella he loves her, but she asks him for time, and he accepts. Bella tells Edward they can still be friends, but, alas, that is much easier said, then done.
1. Preface

**Summary: **Bella wasn't quite ready to take Edward back the night of the return from Italy. She just needed time, and Edward is determined to show her that he loves her. Soon, Forks High School Play arrives and Charlie asks Bella to sign up to be more sociable. But when Edward and the rest of the Cullens soon grab the other lead roles, Bella soon seems to be falling under Edward's spell again.

**Preface**

I dared a peak out of the curtain of the stage, looking at our surrounding audience. The whole school seemed to be there, including all the parents. I saw Charlie, Renee, and Phil sitting front row, and the adrenaline pulsed harder through my veins. I looked across to the other side of the stage, and saw a familiar set of gold orbs meet me.

We continued to stare right at each other, our gazing locked in a tense way. Tonight all our hard work would be revealed, and I would be facing all of Forks on this stage, with him right beside me.

A small, comforting hand rested on my shoulder, and I softened a bit.

"Thirty seconds till show time!" the director announced. I bit my lip nervously, never tearing my gaze from those perfect butterscotch pools.

With one last wink, he disappeared behind the curtains. The lights dimmed, and the music began.


	2. Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I know, sad, isn't it?**

**Chapter One**

**Time**

I never thought that when I came to Forks, I would fall in love with a vampire. I was plain and ordinary, and defiantly not talented. I lacked the coordination to be good at anything.

Then there was Edward Cullen.

He was perfect in every way with elegant grace, and was extremely gifted at everything. But the one thing that lured me into him the most, was those eyes. Those butterscotch pools that sucked me in, leaving me dazed and breathless.

I feel madly in love with Edward Cullen, not realizing the dangers. Going from a vampire stalking me, to Edward breaking my heart. Then to befriending a werewolf and doing very rash things, including riding motorcycles and jumping off cliffs. Well, jumping of that cliff turned out to be one of the worst disasters yet because apparently Edward's physic sister, Alice, had told Edward's other gorgeous sister Rosalie. Rosalie had told Edward I was dead, leading him to go to the Volturi, royal vampires who he wanted to kill him. Alice and I had come to rescue him, which led me here, with Edward standing in front of me, asking me if I still loved him, after this six terribly hard months.

My conscience told me that it was an illusion, that he was still somewhere far away from me. Tomorrow morning I would wake up and I would feel empty again. But all the hope I had left, told me that he was here.

I looked into his perfect golden orbs and thought. Did I still love him? Of course I did, that was out of the question. But was I completely ready to take him back yet? He could still hurt me again and leave.

His eyes seemed sincere, but I had to be cautious. I bit my lip and thought about it. Did I want him back? Yes. Would I take him back?

"Edward," I sighed, "Yes, I love you. I love you very much, but I need time. I need to be sure that you are staying, and you're not lying. I love you, but just give me some time."

He nodded, "Whatever you need Bella, I will wait for you. I promise." I smiled, but I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to stay away from me.

"We don't have to avoid each other though, we can still be friends." He smiled too, nearly making me melt. His skin glowed under the light of the moon, making him look even more handsome next to someone as plain as me. Once again, my thoughts told me he wasn't really here.

"I would love that." He kissed my cheek delicately and whispered, "I'd wait forever for you Bella, please know that." And then, he was gone. The only trace of him was the now open window to my bedroom, and his scent that lingered in the air.

I sighed, and crawled into bed. Thoughts of Edward swirled my mind, but I knew that if he truly loved me, he'd give me all the time in the world.

**Yes, I do realize that it is short, but please give it a chance. Future chapters will be longer, I promise.**


	3. Car Ride

**Chapter 2**

**Car Ride**

The next morning when I woke up, I was almost positive that last night was a dream. The only thing that told me that wasn't, however, was Edward's lingering smell. I couldn't have imagined that. Last night was real.

My heart seemed to fill with happiness, I didn't feel empty anymore, I was whole again.

Excited for school, I jumped up off my bed (falling down flat on my face, of course) and went to go take a shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles, and I breathed in the luscious scent of my strawberry shampoo. I dried myself off and got dressed into jeans and my blue sweater Edward had complimented me on what felt like years ago.

I headed downstairs and grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator, bit into it, and went to grab my keys. As I picked them up, I heard a knock on the door. Puzzled, I threw the last half of the apple into the garbage, and went to answer the door.

There stood Edward, in all his glory, looking like a greek god.

His perfect bronze hair was in a disarray as his lips pulled up into a lopsided grin that made my heart speed. He was leaning against the door frame, watching me with those magnifying eyes of his. Oh how I loved those butterscotch eyes of his, they were their lightest today. Not a trace of black. His velvet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Want a ride to school?" He asked me, his voice was light, obviously offering me the option to say no.

"Sure, let me go grab my jacket." I left the door for a fraction of a second to grab my jacket and my book-bag, double checking to see if my key was in my pocket.

Edward was still there when I came back. He stepped out of the way for me to get through the door, and I locked it behind me. We walked over to his volvo and he held the passenger's door open for me. I smiled. Always the gentleman.

The car ride was silent for the first few minutes before a thought came to my head. "Edward?" I asked lightly, but there was still curiosity in it.

He looked over at me, his eyebrows raised.

I was hesitant to ask, wondering how well he would take the question. I finally decided on asking, it was something I needed to know. "What did you do after you left?"

He sighed, looking back out at the window, his face was expressionless. "I tracked Victoria mostly," he explained after a moment of silence. "I wasn't very good at it though, I later found out I wasn't even on the right continent." He paused, his face hardening. "Then I got a call from Rosalie." Even though his face was composed, I could see the pain clearly in his eyes. "It had to be the worst moment in my entire life when she told me that you had jumped off a cliff. Naturally, my first thoughts were that it couldn't be true, but as she explained more thoroughly I was convinced it was true."

I was vaguely aware the car had stopped. Edward turned to stare at me with pain in his eyes. "You can't imagine how it feels, Bella. I thought I had lost you, and I didn't think it was possible for me to feel worse than I already did, but I did. I felt my dead heart crumple and the only thing my mind allowed me to do was to go to the Volturi. I couldn't live without you, Bella." He lifted his fingers up to my face and stroked them across my cheek. His freezing fingers left a burning path wherever he touched. He sighed once again, looking out the window and dropping his hand.

"You know the rest," he whispered in a strained voice. I sighed, too. I guess I did.

In a flash my door was open and I got out, smiling wearily at him. The bell rang and we headed inside.

It was going to be a long day.


	4. School

**OMC! I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Things have been totally hectic and I barely have time for writing anymore!! I hope you readers haven't given up on me yet! Here's a new chapter, and there WILL be one later in the week! I promise!**

**Chapter 3**

**School**

We headed to History and took our seats, luckily the teacher was running late so it didn't matter that the bell had rang 3 minutes before. I was fully aware that all eyes were on Edward and I. I mean, come on, if a girl who had been like a zombie after her boyfriend left and broke up with her then wouldn't it seem strange that after a three days disappearance she mysteriously showed up with the same guy? I would definitely think so.

The teacher came in as soon as we took our seats, and told us to take out our notes. As we did this, she wrote what we would be studying on the board. _'Italian Culture'._ Could things get anymore ironic?

I saw Edward visibly tense beside me, but seemed to relax when I sighed, silently reassuring him I was alright about the topic of Italy.

Our next four classes passed by fast, and soon it was time for lunch. We chatted quietly on the way there and throughout the lunch line. As we headed towards the table, Edward whispered in my ear, with the sweetest velvet voice, "Alice has news for you."

I looked at him wearily, but he merely winked and then we were at the table. Surprisingly, however, there were 3 others there besides Alice.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett boomed as I slid in my seat. I looked at him, Rosalie, and Jasper curiously.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

"What, you don't like us anymore?" Emmett pouted. I laughed quietly, his face was just too funny. Everyone else laughed too.

"No, no. I'm just wondering why you're here if you three supposedly graduated last year," I answered him.

"Do you really think anyone here at Forks High really is smart enough to notice that we are supposed to be at college right now?" It was Jasper this time. I smiled.

"I guess you're right." The rest of lunch went by with us just talking. Emmett told me about Alaska, where he was when they left. It sounded beautiful. Edward did have to stop his talking when he had tried to tell me about his hunting a bear. I was glad he did that.

Soon the bell rang and I had to go to calculus, the only class I didn't have with Edward. Luckily, it went by fast. Gym, not so much but I managed to get by it. How? I have no clue.

But as we were leaving school things started to get bad.

"So, Bella," Alice said casually as we headed towards the parking lot. "What do you think of doing the school musical?" I turned and looked at her then firmly said 'no'.

"Why?" she whined, holding it out and giving the simple word about ten syllables.

"Because I don't sing anymore." As soon as I said this I clamped my hand over my mouth. I had hoped that the Cullen's hadn't heard the 'anymore', but then having perfect hearing, they did.

And so my day in hell began.


	5. Hell Pt 1: Force

**Chapter Four**

**Hell Pt. 1: Force**

The Cullens turned, looking at me with a strange expression. "'Anymore'?" Alice quoted. I gulped, and took my hands down from my mouth with a sigh.

"Yes, anymore," I said finally, trying to signal that the conversation was over. Of course, they wouldn't have it. I tried to step forward, but they blocked me.

"You mean you used to sing?" It was Emmett this time, his tone was disbelieving. I sighed again, it was basically natural for me now.

"Yes, I used to." They all exchanged a look, then their gaze went straight back to me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice demanded, she seemed somewhat hurt.

"Because there is nothing to tell!" I took another step forward, they came closer. I groaned, looking down at the pavement. "I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

"Well you're gonna tell us about it!" she yelled straight back. I bit my lip as my memories came flooding back. Happiness. Pain. Sadness. Love. Regret. It was all there.

My eyes wandered from the ground but still refused to make contact with any of them. "It's a long, painful story," I told them, staring out into the distance.

"We have a long time to hear it," that was Rosalie. The softness of her voice was different, but I liked it. I looked at her, her topaz eyes were gentle as they met with mine.

"Its not something I can just tell you, I'm gonna have to... show you, I guess," I struggled with my words. The pain in my heart started to form again, and I took a step forward again. They finally let me go. "Meet me at my house, then I can tell you."

As I walked to the car it somehow reminded me of the walk of shame. Each pair of the Cullen's golden eyes watched me carefully, curiously. I felt somewhat ashamed that I never told them about half my story, but then again, it wasn't exactly my story to tell.

The drive back with Edward was silent. I was fully aware that Edward's eyes kept flickering to me, but chose to ignore it. Right now, I had to think of a way to reveal over half my past before I met them. Not to mention the terrible reminder of why I can't even bare to sing anymore.

We pulled into my driveway, the BMW right behind us. I got out slowly, and then it started to rain. It fitted the moment, if anything.

Silently I let them inside my house, slipping off my shoes and walking into the living room. I gestured for them to sit while I said, "I'll be right back."

I quickly ran up into my room, removing a box from my closet, a box I'd wanted to forget. I brought downstairs carefully for the reason that there were more thing fragile in there than how fragile I am to the Cullens. At least, they were fragile to me.

I set the box down in the middle of the living room and opened it. From it, I took a cassette tap and then put it in my VCR. Here it goes...


	6. Hell Pt 2: Memories

**Chapter 5**

**Hell Pt. 2: Memories**

The tape started to play, and I watched intently as my memories unfolded...

"_June 31__st__, 2004. 3:26 p.m," was the first thing I heard from the tape. It was the voice of Christian, my former insane wacky friend. The screen clicked on and we were looking at the unmistakable gym of Phoenix High. _

_The camera position switched, and we were looking at two people who I haven't talked to in years. "You are now looking at Maddie and Anna stretching. I know what your probably thinking... damn those girls are flexible."_

_Maddie was a petite little girl a bit taller than Alice. She had dark hair that came about ½ an inch past her shoulders and wide puppy dog eyes that were so dark they almost looked black. Her skin was relatively tan from spending so much time out in the sun._

_Anna was quite the opposite. She was taller than I was by about an inch with dirty blonde hair that was dead straight. She had short bangs that barely hung in her face and the prettiest green eyes you could ever find. She was quite pale though, she mostly preferred dancing all day._

_Christian was right when he said those girls were flexible. They were in a split and there legs lined up to almost a 180 degree angle. I wished I could do that._

"_Say hello to the people," Christian said._

_Maddie looked up and smiled, her straight white teeth reflecting off of the light coming in from the window. "Hi people!" Anna merely swished her hand in a brief wave._

"_You guys are boring," he declared, "let's go bother Jimmy!" I saw Maddie and Anna exchange a glance before the camera moved off of them and towards the doors of the gym. He left and as soon as he was in the hall, blaring rock music could be heard. I recognized it as My Chemical Romance._

_In the hallway, there was Jimmy jumping up and down and bobbing his head to the music. I heard Christian snicker and, surprisingly, Jimmy heard it. He stopped, and glared at the camera._

_Jimmy had short black hair and pale skin that made his blue eyes stand out. His eyelashes were also dark and brushed his cheeks when he blinked. But anyone that knew him well knew he was a total punk._

"_What the hell Chris?" Jimmy snapped, and Christian finally busted up. He laughed hysterically and Jimmy came over to him, taking the camera from his grasp. _

"_Wait, no!" Christian yelled. There were some strange sounds, then the camera was focused on the hall again and the music was faint. A door opened and out came the guy I knew as Maxx, or to me, Maxxie._

"_What's going on out here? I can't concentrate!" He yelled. Maxx had tan hair with bangs that nearly covered his dark blue eyes. He always had to push it out of his face. He was somewhat burly, but skinny and tall. He was about 6 feet if I remembered correctly._

"_Hey Maxx! Say hi to the camera!"_

"_Yo! Peace out yall!" He said, very close to the camera's lense._

"_What are you trying to concentrate on?" Christian asked._

"_On the fact that in two weeks we will be doing a production on the most complicated musical we have ever attempted and I have to play a guy with AIDS who doesn't give a shit about anything!" Maxx complained, "So don't you have someone else you can bother?"_

"_Hmm..." there was a pause then Christian said, "I'll go bother Bella!"_

"_Brilliant!" Maxx said before going back through the door he had come from. Christian continued down the hall till he turned down _another _hall. He went through a door and was now backstage. He walked onto stage so you could see out into the rest of the auditorium. Then there was me at the edge of the stage, singing._

"_Do re mi fa so la ti do ti la so fa mi re do." I didn't realize how much I missed singing until I heard my voice then. It didn't sound like me, but somehow I knew it was. I smiled to myself._

"_Very good, Bella," Our director, Mr. Garinson, said, "um... lets do some of Another Day now. Let's just sing your part, alright?" I nodded and then the music started..._

"_The heart may freeze or it can burn,_

_the pain will ease if I can learn._

_There is no future_

_there is no past._

_I live this moment as my last!_

_There's only us,_

_there's only this._

_Forget regret, _

_or life is yours to miss._

_No other road_

_no other way!_

_No day but today!"_

_I finished and Mr Garinson stopped playing the piano. "Nice Bella, very nice indeed." I smiled at him._

"_Hey Christian," I said, "I know your on stage so if you know what's best I would turn off the camera."_

"_Shit," I heard him whisper, then the screen when blank._

"_August 2nd__, 2004. 4:22 p.m," I heard Christian say, then the picture came on. I instantly knew this took place in my mom's house. It was in the kitchen and the camera was focused on me._

"_And he we are at Miss Bella's house, celebrating our success in our production of Rent. Bella, what do you have to say?" He zoomed up on my and I looked into the camera._

"_Get that camera off my face, Christian," I snapped at him._

"_Oh no!" He yelled, "It's hideous!" I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_Oh dear, it seems like you've got me confused with yourself!" I heard a gasp and a laugh._

"_Why my dear Bella it seems you are mistaken!"_

"_Sure, whatever," but I mouthed 'no' to the camera._

"_I saw that!" Christian exclaimed._

"_Good!" he huffed then took focus off me. He went down the hallway and into the living room. In there was, Maxx, Maddie, Anna, and Dominik. They were watching MTV._

"_Oh my god, what kind of outfit is that?" Dominik protested. Dominik is a total fashion guy. He knew all the latest fashions before they even happened. He was basically the soul of our "group." We loved him like our own brother._

"_Say hello to the watching world guys," Christian said. They all turned and waved, Maddie said "Hello world!"_

_He focused in on Maddie."Well everyone, here you see Maddie. Maddie, just finishing her role as Joanne in Rent, has just sent in an application form to some Broadway Theater in NYC, whose name I cannot remember, hoping to score a role in some musical, that I can also not remember, there! She also hopes to receive straight A's in school this year. Good luck with that!" Maddie smiled and got up, and the camera focused in on Anna._

"_This is Anna, also known as Maureen, has now reached the top of her dance class. She hopes to become a professional dancer and travel around the world. This year in school, she hopes to receive honors and be the lead dancer in our school play, like always." Anna winked and then the camera was on Dominik._

"_And here you see Dominik! Dominik hopes to work in the world of fashion one day, working for places like Prada or Gucci. His goals for this year are, once again, making all the play's costumes! I'm sure he'll do a wonderful job!" The camera went to Maxx._

"_Maxx doesn't know what he wants to do with his life so lets just skip him!" I entered the room and the camera went to me as I heard Maxx say, "Hey!"_

"_There she is! Bella! Musical Queen of Phoenix High for 6 years! She hopes to one day do nothing at all with her life except sing!" I laughed, and set down the tray of food I was carrying on the counter. Maxx grabbed some immediately._

_Maddie then came in with a tray of sodas and set it down on the counter. We each took one. "I propose a toast," Maxx said, getting up on a chair. We eached raised our Cokes. "To an everlasting musical relationship!" We repeated his words and each took a sip._

"_Well, I have one thing to say," I told each of them. There heads turned to me. "Free at last, free at last, than _god _almighty we are free at last!!" We all laughed and once again took a swig of our drinks._

"_Say," Anna said, "where's Jimmy?"_

"_I dunno, maybe's caught in traffic," I thought outloud. Just then the phone rang, and that began second most terrible moment of my life._

"_Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Kerschner. W-what? O-oh I'm s-so sorry! Yes, t-thank you." I hung up the phone, pressing my hand to my heart as tears welded in my eyes._

"_What happened?" Maxx asked._

"_I-its Jimmy. He was in a car accident on the way over here," I whispered. There were gasps and Anna and Maddie came over to comfort me._

"_Don't worry," Maddie soothed, "He's strong, he'll be ok."_

_I shook my head, "No, you don't understand!" I sobbed for a moment into my hands then looked up at them yelling, "He's already dead!"_

_The screen went black._


	7. Hell Pt 3: Confession

**Chapter 6**

**Hell Pt. 3: Confession**

I was fully aware that all the Cullens were staring at me as I hung my head in sadness. I could feel the tears weld up in my eyes, though I didn't dare cry. The last thing I wanted was their pity.

I drew in a shaky breath, and with my head down, started to speak, "One week later was the burial of Jimmy Kerschner, born April 16th 1988, died July 13th 2004. To the rest of us, it was noted as what may have been the worst day in history. It was after that night I didn't have any will to sing again, but I couldn't. It was like my voice had no depth, no meaning." I sighed, running a hand through my mahogany locks.

"We didn't sign up for the school play again that year, it didn't seem... right without Jimmy. The next few months were filled with grief, and very few moments of happiness. And on Christmas things only got worse because that night I agreed with Renee to come here to live with Charlie. The others were furious. I can't remember the exact argument but I do recall someone saying 'First Jimmy, now you? Bella, do you even care about us or do are you just so busy trying to appease everyone else that you forget that we're your only friends!' and after that I stormed out. I never forgave them before I left, and haven't spoken to any of them since."

"But why did you stop singing?" Alice asked in her bell-like voice, I could hear the sorrow in it. I finally looked up, staring straight at her. Then I sighed again, and stood up, walking over to the box and taking out a photo album. I opened to one specific page and shoved it towards her.

"That's why."

It was a picture of Anna, Maddie, Maxx, Christian, Jimmy, Dominik and Me all standing on the stage, smiling towards the camera. The happiness was inevitable in our eyes.

"You have to understand," I told her as she took the book out of my hand, marking the page with her finger as she flipped to the front, running her finger across the embroidery. It read, 'Forget regret, or life is yours to miss.' Alice looked as if she was about to cry.

"Jimmy was what completed us, he was the spirit in our group. Just as Dominik was the soul, Maddie the dream, Anna the pride, Christian the hope, and Maxx the courage. Without one, we feel apart. And losing Jimmy was probably the worst to happen, he was the one who _always _kept us in line. Without him, we were nothing, and look where that got us."

All the Cullens put there heads down, and then there was silence. No sound was heard as we all just stood there, I wiped the tears in my eyes. After about a minute of silence, Emmett spoke.

"What part did you play?" The question caught me off guard, I gazed over at him, his topaz eyes were sympathetic.

"W-what?" I stuttered, staring at him strangely.

"You said that each of you played a part with one another, what was your part? You never said."

I sighed, once again, and gazed mindlessly out the window. "I was the passion. No one, and I mean no one, had a greater passion for singing than I did. It was like when I was singing, the world belonged to me. And from my first role as Cinderella, to my last role of Mimi, I never forgot that passion. It was always there. They said if they didn't have me, the lyrics wouldn't have meaning to them. I always knew the meaning behind the words, I could see that. I am proud of that, too," I answered.

"How many roles did you play?" Rosalie questioned.

"Eight. Every time I was the lead girls role," I saw the Cullens eyes widened and decided to into full detail. "4th grade I played Cinderella in _Cinderella_, 5th grade I was Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz, _6th grade I was Aurdrey in _Little Shop of Horrors_, 7th grade I was Marian in _The Music Man_, 8th grade I was Maria in _The Sound of Music_, 9th grade I was Sandy in _Grease_, 10th grade I was Mary Poppins in _Mary Poppins_, and then in the summer after 10th grade I was Mimi in _Rent._"

The look on their faces was priceless as they each exchanged a glance. I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I know, it is surprising."

I sat back down again as they started looking at pictures in my album. Some of them made me laugh as I saw them again, telling the story behind each picture to the Cullens. All of a sudden, Alice got a blank look on her face and we all watched her. When she came out of her vision, she had a smile on her face.

"Bella," she said to me, gazing deeply into my eyes, "when the phone rings, pick it up." I watched her as if she was crazy, but then the phone rang. She quickly nodded her head and I went over to the phone.

I stared at it for a second before I clicked it on, and slowly I brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"


	8. Hell Pt 4: Conversation

**I know you all just **_**loved **_**the cliffie I left so I decided to write the chapter. I know, writing it on the night of the Superbowl. Yes, I am weird. ANYWAY! Here is the chapter. Special thanks to my good friend Evie, who gave me some good ideas for this chapter. Love ya like a vampire, Evie! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Hell Pt. 4: Conversation**

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ballerina Bella, " I froze, my hands started to sweat as my eyes widened.

"Maxx?!" I exclaimed. My throat felt suddenly dry.

"No, it's the lottery saying you won. Yes, of course it's me!" His voice still sounded the same, deep and husky. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Why on earth are you calling me?"

"Well, when someone I once considered a friend goes into a rebellious state I think I have a right to call. Or are you just too empty-headed to care?" I didn't have to ask what he was talking about, I knew. Edward stiffened at my side. But I didn't really acknowledge it, I was just too mystified on how Maxx knew about this.

"How do you know about this?" I interrogated, my voice showing off my irritation.

"Renee e-mailed me... us about you," he paused, I waited for him to say something. "Not that we were worried about you or anything..."

"Sure, which exactly why you are calling me!" I retorted back.

"Who said I wanted to call?"

"Then why are you calling now?!" he was now speechless. There was silence on the other end.

"Look," he finally said, I could clearly tell his teeth were clenched. "If you don't want to talk to us, then you can just hang up."

"Us?" I asked, puzzled. The others were there too?

"Yes, us. In fact, Maddie and Anna are swarming me right now. Oh, and lets not forget that Christian is filming this." I laughed, and then something caught my attention. Emmett was trying to sneak over to the box I had put out in the middle of the room to get a peek.

"Maxx, could you hold on a sec?" I put the phone against my chest and yelled, "Emmett step away from the box!"

Next thing I knew he was across the room, smiling sheepishly. I brought the phone back to my ear, "Sorry about that."

"Who's Emmett?" I didn't know how to answer that, because saying '_Oh, my ex-boyfriends brother, who happens to be a vampire. But don't worry, they call themselves vegetarians because they only drink animal blood.' _That wouldn't go down so well.

I decided to answer with, "A... friend."

"Been gone two years and have already replaced us? Bella, I'm shocked." I rolled my eyes, and even though he couldn't see I knew he knew that I did.

"Hold on Bella, I'm gonna put you on speaker because if I don't soon, then Maddie will attack me for the phone..." I heard a click then two familiar, excited voice cry, "BELLA!"

"Hi girls!"

"Say hello to the unseen camera, Bells," I heard Christian say.

"Hello!"

"Bella, darling!" Dominik called, "How are you? How's Forks?"

I laughed lightly, "Good, but I'm sure you wouldn't like it Maddie. No sun." I heard a gasp.

"Oh my god, we miss you! You should see how terrible the school plays are now! They _totally _picked the wrong person for the lead." Anna said, I could just picture her facial expression. I could see clearly in my head her sparkling green eyes, filled with nothing but joy.

"It's true," I heard Maddie agree, "and you'd be surprised how many people left at the first scene." I laughed again, enjoying the moment.

"Now what about your school?" Maxx asked.

"I wouldn't know, I didn't go to see it last year. But my friends here are trying to get me to do it this year," I told them. Maxx laughed, it had been so long since I heard that sound that it felt good.

"Good for them. God knows how long _you _can last without singing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, I didn't know if I should be offended or flattered.

"Please, Bella. Even I know that you sometimes still walk around in your character shoes and shirts from the shows," he told me. I didn't argue. My eyes quickly flashed to the box.

I then heard an authority filled voice say, "Christian! Get your friends out of here, you father is trying to work!"

"Looks like we gotta go," Christian said. I faintly could make out the 'beep' of the camera turning off.

"Sounds like it." I sighed.

"We'll call soon, alright?" Maddie said, I could tell she clearly didn't want to hang up.

"Alright." I agreed, knowing they would.

"Bye, Bella," they all said in unison.

"Bye." I hung up, and set the phone down.


	9. Hell Pt 5: Giving In

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, but thing have been kinda hectic for me and I wanted to get more of Black Night done cause that story has a lot more going on right now. But here is the next chapter for this story, once again I am sorry it took soooo long to post! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Hell Pt. 5: Giving In**

As soon as I hung up the phone I heard Alice say, "Bella, you own high heels!" I turned to ask what she was talking about but closed my mouth but when I saw what she held in her hands, I smiled. "Two pairs of heels I never knew about!" she wagged her finger back and forth, scolding me. I snickered.

"Alice those aren't high heels," I walked over to her and took the two pair of shoes out of her hands, one pair was tan and one was black, "they're characters shoes." I let out a small laugh and sat back on the couch, holding one of the black shoes in my hands and examining it. "I've done a lot of shows in these."

"Wait," Emmett said, her pointed to the shoes, "you walked in those?" His tone was disbelieving.

"Walked?" I scoffed, waving my hand absentmindedly towards him, "I had to tango in them."

It was at that moment I realized I had never seen a Cullen go into shock, mostly because they never had a _reason _to go into shock. It was also at that moment that I found out that a shocked Cullen was very funny to watch. They all stood there, staring at me with those penetrating topaz eyes and their mouths agape. Almost as if they were frozen in time, or in a trance. But I had just had to break the trance with my laughing, but they didn't even flinch when I fell off the couch. Just stood there, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you can _tango?!_" That was Rosalie. Her look was totally shock, with the slightest hint of amusement.

I took a deep breath, sucking back the tears that were about to fall from laughing. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath. "I know," I replied, sitting up straight again on the couch, "its very hard to believe, I still can't sometimes."

"When did you have to Tango?" Jasper asked, his arm firm was around tiny Alice's waist.

"In RENT during Tango: Maureen," was my answer.

"How did you manage that without falling?" Came the velvety voice that almost made me melt. I had completely forgotten Edward was next to me. I turned and stared into those perfect golden orbs.

"Let's just say I got very familiar to the feeling of hanging from a wire and the bruise on my waist." His lips quirked up into a crooked grin as he chuckled.

"So what do you think, Bella?" Alice asked me in her most innocent, sweetest voice. I tore my gaze away from Edward to stare at Alice.

"What do I think about what?"

"About doing the school play, of course!" She said it as if it was the most easiest thing in the world. But quite frankly, it wasn't. Did I really want to do the show this year, especially without Maxx and Jimmy? Does my voice still sound as good as it did two years ago? Will I enjoy it as much as I used to? I sighed, no, I couldn't do it. It wouldn't be right without my regular partners with me. But there would be other chances, right?

But then a quote from 5 years ago popped into my head. It was from 7th grade, when we had done _The Music Man_. Something Maxx had said as Harold that, to me, couldn't have been anymore true. "_Pile up enough tomorrow and you'll be left with nothing but a bunch of empty yesterdays._"

It was true. That's all my life had been for the past year and a half, a bunch of empty yesterdays. I needed to do this. It could be my last chance of theater, if I ever did get Edward to change me.

And so I nodded with the ghost of the smallest smile on my face. Alice squealed, and threw her arms around my neck and hugging me so tightly I nearly choked.

Was I ready for this? Yes, I was. I would get the lead role and sing my heart out. Who knows? It may be the last time I ever would.

Here goes nothing.


	10. Will I Ever Tell You?

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Cullen, Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse (nor do I own Breaking Dawn, but why make me feel more depressed?)**

**See if you can figure out who's point of view this is. :**

**Chapter 9**

**Will I Ever Tell You?**

Bella has always been a mystery to me, but this only made me find her even more fascinating. Why had I never known all this about her? Had I really not paid that much attention to her to notice how far off she was at times? Suddenly my regret and self-hate intensified.

I had left Bella, when she already had lost all those things. She finally was happy again and I had just tore it all away from her. She had lost her best friend, and then Alice was gone from her too.

I disgust myself.

I laid on my black couch, silently listening to Debussy. It reminded me of Bella. She'd always loved Clair De Lune.

I couldn't get her off my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, she was there, staring at me with those deep brown eyes. Every song I listened to reminded me of her. It made me wonder... why did I ever leave? The better question was... why didn't I just stay away from her?

Those answers were simple, I loved her. I needed her more than anything. And the fact that I've lost her trust in one hundred percent my fault. I didn't deserve her love. I didn't deserve that time I was with her.

I sighed, sitting up on the couch and running a hand through my bronze hair. I had to go see her. After six excruciatingly long months without her, I had to watch her again. She wouldn't even know I was there.

I walked out the front door, not even bothering to answer when Esme asked me where I was going. As soon as I was outside, I was running. Running as fast as a could to Bella's house. I had memorized the route long ago.

It only took me four minutes to get there. I climbed the tree at lightning speed and opened her window, remembering to shut it so Bella wouldn't realize I was here. She wasn't in her room but I heard the shower water running which told me she was in the shower. I was about to go and sit in the rocking chair but then something captured my attention.

It was the most beautiful sound in the world. More beautiful than a songbird's call, or piece of piano music. It was the single most sweetest sound I had ever heard. It rang through my ears, practically stopping my heart all over again.

Bella was singing.

I got up and as quiet as possible, walked to the bathroom door. I pressed my ear against the wood and listening closely, taking in ever word...

"_Dream of now. Dream of then. Dream of a love song. That might have been. Do I love you? Oh, yes I love you. And I'll bravely tell you, but only when we dream again. Sweet and low. Sweet hello. How sweet the memory? So long ago! Forever? Oh, yes forever. Will I ever tell you? Ah—no."_

I smiled to myself as she sang the lyrics over and over. Such a beautiful sound it was, I wondered why I never realized she could sing before. I guess I had never heard her. But now, since that I had, I wanted to hear it a lot more.

The shower water turned off as she continued to hum. Quickly, I ran away from the door and ducked into her closet. I couldn't help but think as I hid there that one day she may tell me she still loves me, that she still trusts me. As more than a friend.

Do I love you? Oh, yes, Bella, I love you.

**That was the song Will I Ever Tell You? from The Music Man. If you've never seen that movie, I recommend it. It's really amazing. You can watch the video for the song on YouTube. You can also find it paired with Lida Rose. I'll be posting a link on my profile too.**


	11. Audition

\/p>

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in soooo long but I've been CRAZY busy. In fact, I'm on vacation right now and have been trying to write the entire time but people keep interfering. SO here I am! Once again, I apologize for my lack of writing; I will try my hardest to update more. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Audition**

April 12th, 2006. Otherwise known as audition day. 

Now normally, I would have been ecstatic to sing and audition for a school play. But I also knew that as long as I wasn't home in Phoenix, auditioning with Maxx, I was the farthest thing from normal. Today I was here auditioning with the Cullens.

And I was as nervous as hell.

I hadn't noticed till last week that Alice had failed to mention what play we were even doing. So when I asked, she smiled relentlessly and told me. It happened to be the most ironic, form-fitting play we could do. It also happened to be one of my favorites.

Beauty and the Beast. The Broadway version. Perfect 

And because of the pixie-like vampire that I had come to love as my sister, I was trying out for Belle.

We waited in the auditorium for our turn in the back row. Alice sat on my left, bouncing up and down with excitement. Edward was on my left, chuckling as I bit my nails nervously. They were the first ones here, so they had already auditioned. They just stuck around to watch me. Stupid tricky vampires.

I mentally noted the others around here. I saw Angela sitting with Ben in one of the middle rows. Jess and Lauren sat in the very front row, their heads together, gossiping no doubt. Me? I was leaning on my elbows, my cheeks resting in my palms. The lyrics were running through my head continuously. I was ready. 

I hoped.

"Bella Swan." I squeezed my eyes shut for the briefest second, hoping that this would all go away, but when I opened them again I was still in the auditorium. So I gulped, got up, and slid past the Cullens to get to the aisle.

"Good luck, Bella," Angela said as I passed her. I smiled at her and proceeded to the stage. Jessica and Lauren gave me a dirty look as I passed. I ignored them and walked up to the stage. I approached the pianist and told him what song I would be doing. Then I walked center stage and sat on the lift set there. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, then got lost in the music as it started to play.

"_Yes I made the choice. For Papa I will stay. But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you monster! If you think that what you've done is right, well then. You're a fool, think again." _I got up off the lift, putting a far off look on my face as I went to the front of the stage and off to the right. _"Is this home? Is this where I shall learn to be happy? Never dream that a home could be dark and cold, I was told, everyday in my childhood, even when we grow old. Home will be where the heart is, never a word so true. My heart's far-" _I waved my hand through the air as if staring off into space._"- far away. Home is too."_

I walked center stage and set my face like I was contemplating something. _"Is this home? Is this what I must learn to believe in-" _I face the audience _"-Try to find, something good in this tragic place. Just in case, I should stay here forever, held in this empty place. Oh, but that won't be easy-" _I shook my head _"- I know the reason why. My heart's far, far away, home's alike." _I threw my arms out in an exasperated way as the beat changed.

"_What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately. But I know that I can't solve my problems going back." _I spun in a circle as I sang, _"Is this home? Am I hear for a day-" _I held out one hand, palm up_"- or forever." _I held out the other. I dropped them both to my sides _"Shut away from the world until, who knows when? Oh but then,-" _I held up one finger _"- as my life has been altered once it can again. Build higher walls around me, change every lock-" _I made a movement like I was turning a lock _"- and key. Nothing lasts-" _I shook my head and clutched my hands to my heart _"-nothing holds all of me." _I started to back towards the lift again.

"_My heart's far, far away home and free." _As I held the last note I sat down on the lift and stared off into space. As the last notes were played, the room came to a silence. And then, there was applause.

The blood rushed to my cheeks as I saw that everyone in the room was standing and clapping except for Lauren and Jess, who just sat there with their mouths agape. Mr. Kirk, the director, wiped a tear from his eye and clapped happily. I left the stage with my head down in embarrassment.

I was the last to audition so everyone gathered his or her things. Angela put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Amazing job," she told me. 

"Thank you," I replied, then approached the Cullens. They all just stared at me wide-eyed, except for Edward, who had his infamous crooked grin on his face. "What?" I asked, grabbing my backpack.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing!" Alice retorted. It surprised me that she hadn't had a vision of this.

"I… uh… didn't think it mattered." Was my reply. She huffed angrily and grabbed her bag, tossing it over her shoulder dramatically.

"It's not that you can just sing. It that your actually _good_," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. And then my cell phone rang.

I shuffled through my bag, finally finding it. I flipped it open and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Come out to the parking lot, Bells. I need to talk to you," said the last voice I excepted to hear.


	12. Jacob

**If any of you are wondering, the song that Bella sang is called Home and it's from the Broadway version of Beauty and the Beast. It's a really good song! Listen to it and you'll get the basic idea of what Bella looked like on stage.**

**Chapter 11**

**Jacob**

The line went dead before I could say anything. I stood there dumbstruck as to why Jacob would be here. The Cullens eyes had gone black and they were now growling lowly. I grimaced and stared out towards the front door.

I took a step forward and felt a tiny hand pull me back. "You're not actually going, are you?!"

I stared at Alice blankly then sighed, letting my eyes turned sad. "Yes," I answered, "I owe him that much."

"You don't owe him anything!" she argued. I turned away from her and gazed ahead again.

"You guys can watch by the door, though it's not very necessary. I'm sure he won't hurt me." I started walking and this time no one stopped me, though I knew the were following me. They didn't proceed past the door though, because there, leaning against his car in the parking lot, was Jacob.

I wrapped my jacket closer to me as a shiver ran down my spine, though it wasn't from the cold, and walked forward to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing I asked him as soon I got into earshot.

"So that's how your gonna greet me, huh?" he joked in his husky voice and he smiled _my _smile. The smile that made me soften up every time.

"Ok, so maybe that was a little rude," I admitted, "but honestly, Jacob, what are you doing here?"

His expression suddenly turned grim. "I'm here because I heard that _they_"—he nodded towards the Cullens, who were watching us intently—"had returned. And I'm also wondering why you are hanging around them."

I sighed, leaning back against the car parallel to his. "Because they're my friends."

He scoffed. "Some friends. Leave you broken and suddenly arrive back, saying that they still care."

"That's because they do!" I retorted. He scoffed again and rolled his eyes. I huffed, and stood next to him. "Listen, Jacob." He didn't look at me. "Jake, please." That did it. He turned his head to stare at me, penetrating me with his eyes. "We're just friends. Nothing more, I promise you."

He sighed and stared out over the parking lot as I continued to watch him. "He hurt you, Bells," he whispered. I nodded. "How do you know he won't do it again?"

I thought for a minute. How do I know? How do I know that they won't leave again, letting me rot here broken and tormented. But then I remembered Edward's face. The way he clung to me in Italy, the way he looked when he saw me run into him. The pained expression on his face when he told me where he had been that entire time. The complete utter torture in his eyes when he told me why he left. And then the love in his eyes when he told me that he still loved me, he still cared. That's how I knew my answer.

"I trust them," I answered. "I felt their happiness when we were all together again. I saw the guilt in their eyes when Jasper... well, you know." I saw Jake physically cringe. "The point is, I know they hated being away from me just as much as I hated being away from them."

"But how?" he asked me, staring right past my outside and into my heart, searching me for any sort of lie.

"I saw it in their eyes," was all I responded with before I pushed off his Rabbit. "I have to get going now. I need to get dinner ready for Charlie."

"Wait," he called as I took a step forward. He opened his passengers door and took out a pie. "This is for Charlie, from Billy."

I looked at it skeptically. "Are you sure it's safe to eat?" I joked. He smiled again and laughed, nodding. "Emily made it, except it's apple and Billy prefers cherry." He shook his head, "He's a very picky eater."

I poked his stomach. "And I can see his son doesn't follow that particular area." He laughed and I did too. I set down the pie on his hood and gave him a hug around his waist. He froze for a sec before wrapping his arms around me too and patting my back.

"Bye Jake," I muttered against his shirt.

"Bye Bells," he said back before letting go of me and getting in his car. I grabbed the pie off the hood and watched after him until he pulled out of the parking lot. Then I turned around and returned back to the Cullens, my family.


	13. Casting & Call

**Hi people! Just wanted to say a quick thanks to all the reviews! Sorry it took a while to post this, but it took me a while to decide what to do with this chapter. Beginning of the chapter will be in Edward's and from there it will be in Bella's. You'll see why. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Casting & Call**

One week later Bella and I were walking out of Gym when Angela approached us with a huge smile on her face.

I had always liked Angela. She was always kind to Bella, especially when I was... absent. I heard her thoughts and immediately chuckled. But Angela was in front of us before Bella could ask why I had laughed.

"Bella!" she exclaimed as she stopped in front of us, "they just posted the casting for Beauty and the Beast!" Bella and I looked at each other, I was smiling and her eyebrows were raised.

"Wanna go look?" I asked. She gazed back at Angela.

"Come on, Ang. Let's go see." And with that, we headed towards the cafeteria.

There was a crowd surrounding the door, but as we approached, the crowd stared at us before breaking when the final bell rang. We walked up to list and read...

Belle- Bella Swan

Prince- Edward Cullen

Mrs. Pots- Alice Cullen

Lumiere- Emmett Cullen

Cogsworth/Maurice- Jasper Hale

Gaston- Mike Newton

Lefou- Tyler Crowley

Babette/Featherduster- Rosalie Hale

Monsieur D'Arque/Librarian- Eric Yorkie

Chip- Ben Cheney

Silly Girls- Jessica Stanely, Angela Weber, and Lauren Mallory

Ensemble- Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanely, Angela Weber, Lauren Mallory, **(the following are just random people) **Samantha Casings, Alexis Henry, Kaitlyn Davis, and Kevin Harper

Hair and Makeup- Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Samantha Casings, and Christine McKenzie

"Oh My God!" Angela said as she jumped back and turned to look at us. "Congratulations!" Bella was standing there in shock. "Umm... Bella?" Angela asked, staring at her closely.

"I think she's just under a little bit of shock, Angela," I told her. She looked at me and nodded.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then, Bella. Congrats!" She walked away and I saw her hug Ben and then leave the parking lot. Bella still stood there staring.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked, lying my hand on her shoulder. She finally showed some movement and stared up at me. It seemed as if she forced the smile that came onto her face.

"Oh yea," she answered, "I'm fine. Just a little surprised I guess." I walked her to her car, which was parked next to mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," she said, hopping up into her car. I nodded and then she drove away. As soon as she was out of the parking lot, my siblings came out laughing and smiling. Alice was the most excited, for she was bouncing. "I take it you saw the cast list," I said as the approached. I was now leaning back on the driver's door of my Volvo.

"Yep!" Alice squealed as she continued to jump around. Jasper was shaking his head pathetically at his wife. He then looked at me.

"Congratulations," he said, clapping me on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"I hope Bella accepts the role," Alice said, climbing into the front seat next to me. "She'll be so good at it!" I started the engine and then we were zooming out of the drive way.

"Not to mention Edward will get to make out with her on stage," I turned around in my seat to glare at Emmett, who was know laughing and Rosalie was giggling.

I faced the road again and tried to block out the rest of the conversation, until Alice went rigid next to me. A few moments later she came out of her daze and shouted, "Stop the car!"

I slammed my foot down on the brake and we lurched forward then snapped back, jamming into our car seats. "What is it?" I snapped, leaning over to see if my car's hood had any damage.

"I just had a vision," she said smiling, "turn around, we're going to Bella's house."

"Why?" I asked, pressing my foot down on the gas pedal again and turning the car around.

"We're spying on Bella?! Sweet! I'm in!" Emmett said excitedly as he leaned forward in between our seats. I pushed him back with my hand.

"Me too!" Rose exclaimed, suddenly grinning. I saw Jasper shrug from the rearview mirror.

"I guess that means I'm going too," he decided. I sighed and accelerated.

**BPOV**

I was still in a daze when I got home. I went upstairs and set my things down on my bed. That's when I noticed my open window. _Hm, I don't remember leaving that open_ I thought. But I merely shrugged it off and went to go close it.

I retreated back to my bed and collapsed backwards, closing my eyes and pressing my fingers to my temples. I had to give myself a moment to think.

But my phone wouldn't allow that. _Ring ring! Ring ring! _I groaned and grabbed the annoying off the receiver, pressing the talk button as I brought it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey it's Ballerina Bella!" Maxx exclaimed. Oh crap.

"Oh... hey Maxx," I responded timidly.

"Oh jeez, you sound scared. What'd you do now?" I sprang up in bed.

"I didn't do anything!" I snapped. Sometimes Maxx could aggravate me to no end.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed. "They cast our school play today."

"Hold on a sec, Bells. This sounds like something that needs to be put on speaker." The other's were there? Perfect, just perfect.

"Maxx! Wait, no!" But it was too late.

"Hi Bells!" Maddie exclaimed from the other end of the phone. I pressed the speaker button too and walked over to the wall, pressing my head against it. It made a small _thump _sound.

"Bella, what are you doing?" That was Anna. I didn't answer, just did the same thing again. "Now Bella, don't be violent. Just tell us what part you got."

I turned and pressed my back to the wall and slid down it. "I got Belle."

"WHAT?!" They all screeched at the same time. Oh god, here we go.

"You got the lead?!" Maxx yelled.

"Congratulations, hon!" Most definitely Dominik.

"Bella playing Belle... haha!" Christian joked, I didn't think it was all that funny.

"That is so exciting! I love that show!" Maddie exclaimed. She was probably jumping up and down from excitement.

"Well, you are gonna do it... right?" Anna asked. I sighed.

"I have no idea," I answered her.

"Why not?! You'd be so good at it!" Dominik protested.

"It's... complicated," I responded as I started to pace the room.

"How?" I stopped pacing and sat back in the rocking chair, leaning back casually.

"Edward's in it too," I stated flatly.

"You mean your ex-boyfriend that left you?" Christian asked.

"Christian!" They all yelled at him. I cracked a small smile.

"Not exactly the way I would want to put it, but yes, that Edward," I retorted, pushing up from the chair and walking over to the box of stuff in the corner of the room. I hadn't packed it away since the day I showed the Cullens my stuff.

"But why does Edward effect you doing the play?" Maddie asked me as I pulled my two familiar black shoes out of the box. I looked up at the phone.

"He's the prince," I answered flatly, slipping the shoe onto my foot. A perfect fit.

"Oh," Maddie said. I stood up again and took a step onto my shoes.

"Bella, what is that clicking sound?" Maxx asked. I stopped walking.

"Nothing," I said too quickly.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "You're wearing your character shoes, aren't you?"

"Umm... maybe." He laughed, I could almost picture him shaking his head at me.

"I think you should still do the play," Dominik said, "You have too much talent just to throw it all away."

"I agree," Maddie added. "Didn't you tell us on the phone Monday this was the first year that Forks High did a play?"

"Yes..." I said lightly.

"And as long you sing in it, it will be the best year," Christian reminded me. I sighed again, and sat on my bed again.

"You are absolutely no help whatsoever!" I protested.

"But you love us anyway," Christian joked.

"It's just... it's not as simple as it sounds.

"How so?" Maxx asked me. I thought for a moment on how to reply.

"You can't... _imagine _the feeling of being back on stage an singing again. It was as if I had never left the world of theater, it was like I was before and I was with you guys and Jimmy again. It was like taking your first real breath of fresh air in weeks. It was like it was my first time on stage again, I felt the way I felt in fourth grade. And I loved it. But then there's that promise I made and... I'm still not sure if I will be able to do this without you here."

"It sounds like you want to do this Bells, but what's stopping you?" Anna questioned. I paused. A lot of things were stopping me, besides my promise. I had told myself I wasn't going to fall for Edward so quickly again, and doing Beauty and the Beast was like a death trap to me.

"You love him." Maxx stated, it wasn't a question and it caught me completely off guard.

"W-what?" I stuttered, staring at the phone resting next to me.

"Well, do you? Do you love him?" It sounded as if he was trying to force it out of me.

"I-I'm not answering that question," I tried to say firmly, but it sounded more timid than intended.

"Just answer the question, Bells," he instructed kindly. I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I laid back on my bed.

I closed my eyes and answered through gritted teeth, "Yes."

There was no answer. "What?" Dominik questioned, out of breath.

"Yes, I love him." It was quiet. The world seemed to stop and for a fraction of a second, I wished I could be home again. But that feeling didn't last long. I knew I belonged here. And then, finally, Maxx spoke again.

"There's your answer." And then the line went dead.

I couldn't speak for a moment. My voice wouldn't let me. So I sang quietly, "_Will I ever tell you? Ah— no._"


	14. CAST CHANGE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter but I will have one up later today.**

**The cast list for Beauty and the Beast in this story is to be changed. The new one is...**

**Belle- Bella Swan**

**Beast- Edward Cullen**

**Mrs. Pots- Alice Cullen**

**Lumiere- Emmett Cullen**

**Cogsworth- Jasper Hale**

**Chip/Maurice- Ben Cheney**

**Gaston- Mike Newton**

**Lefou- Tyler Crowley**

**Monsieur D'Arque/Librarian- Eric Yorkie**

**Babette- Rosalie Hale**

**Silly Girls- Jessica Stanely, Angela Weber, and Lauren Mallory**

**Ensemble- Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanely, Angela Weber, Lauren Mallory, Samantha Casings, Alexis Henry, Kaitlyn Davis, and Kevin Harper**

**Hair and Makeup- Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Samantha Casings, and Christine McKenzie**

**Thanks for reading! Look for a post later! And yes, these changes were important. Enjoy the story (there will be no more authors note until the end author's note, I promise).**

**ForbiddenMemory**


	15. Decision

**OMC I am so sorry for not updating in, like, forever. Life has been jam-packed for the past couple of weeks. Between birthday parties, doctors appointments, field trips, homework, tests, and talent shows I honestly haven't found time to write. Not to mention the insane writers block I've been getting. So, here I am! Here's the next update, kinda short but there is a possibility I may be updating one of my stories later. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Decision**

_Where is Bella?! _My pixie-like sister thought as she bounced in her seat. _She should be here by now! _It seemed to me that Alice still hadn't fully accepted that Bella had a hard past and doing this show was hard for her. But that's Alice, a persistent little thing.

We were waiting in the auditorium for the practice to start, and Bella, our lead, had yet to show up. And quite frankly, I had no idea whether she would or not. After hearing her conversation with Maxx and her other friends, it scared me to see what her decision would be. Yet that didn't stop Alice from being the most excited little girl in the world.

Mr. Kirk called order from the loud cast, mostly Jessica and Lauren giggling up front. "Role call!" He yelled out. "Samantha Casings."

"Here!" A girl yelled from a few rows in front of us. She had long red hair that was pulled in a ponytail and a face covered with freckles, she looked like she could play Annie.

"Kevin Harper." A guy sitting next to Samantha, who had his arm around her shoulders, raised his hand visibly for only a few seconds.

"Alexis Henry."

"Here!" said a high pitched voice, the girl was sitting next to Jessica and was giggling with them. I saw Rosalie refrain a gag.

The role call continued until we had called all but one. Bella. And she was still no where in sight.

"Bella Swan." No answer. Everyone started looking around except Jessica, who was smiling triumphantly. She was Bella's understudy, so if Bella didn't accept then she would get Belle. It was my turn to hold back a gag.

"Bella Swan!" Mr. Kirk called again, this time slightly panicked. I could clearly tell that he wanted Bella to do this show.

But then, the greatest miracle of all happened. The doors opened and there she was.

Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail again, silky and shining as always. She wore the blue sweater that looked absolutely beautiful on her again, along with the only shirt she owned.

Alice started bouncing in her seat with happiness and I smiled crookedly. Jessica huffed angrily and Lauren glared daggers at Bella. Angela was smiling proudly as Bella's voice rang out in the auditorium, "Here!"

Mr. Kirk nodded approvingly and Bella smiled gloriously back.

And so began the longest month and a half of my life.


	16. The Beginning of the End

**OMC! TWILIGHT MOVIE TRAILER! ON.TWILIGHT.LEXICON! YAYYY!! I'm so excited! If you haven't watched it yet, you better get to the website quickly. But not before reading this chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

**The Beginning of the End**

"Alice, must I?" I asked my friend as we walked out of school.

"Yes, Bella, you must!" Alice told me, saying it in a final tone that suggested that she wasn't going to change her mind. She wanted me to have a party. A party at her house. A party celebrating the kick-off of Beauty and the Beast. I'm really not sure why.

"But why?! It's not like I don't know everybody on the cast. It doesn't matter anyway!" I argued as we approached the Volvo, where the rest of the Cullens waited for Alice.

"Because this is our final year at Forks High and we need to start the "beginning of the end", as I put it, with a big bang!" She explained in her hyper tone. I groaned. Everything Alice did needed to start with a "big bang".

"Fine, I'll do it," I agreed. Alice started hopping up and down, squealing excitedly.

"Yay!" She rejoiced, still jumping, "shopping!" The Cullens groaned and I snickered. Then my phone rang...

_Start spreading the news_

_I'm leaving today_

_We are a great big part of it,_

_New York, New York_

New York, New York stopped playing as I hit the talk button and brought the speaker to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Ballerina Bella, I got some news for you."

I sighed at the familiar sound of Maxx's voice. "This better be important or I'm hanging up," I complained, completely serious.

"You wouldn't do that," Maxx stated.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged him, the Cullens all watched me closely.

"I don't believe you have to heart to do so," he scoffed. And I did what I had to. I hung up. The Cullens were shocked, will I remained unfazed as I stared down at my phone.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed in a truly surprised tone, "I can't believe-" I cut him off by holding one finger up to silence him, never tearing my gaze away from the phone. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

_Start spreading the news_

I pressed talk again and brought the phone to my ear, saying in my sweetest tone, "Yes?"

"I can't believe you actually hung up on me!" Maxx yelled. I giggled.

"Well, it's your own fault. Now tell me, what is it that you wanted?"

"Ummm..." He paused to think for a moment, "oh yea! Jimmy's mom called yesterday. She wanted me to tell you that she sends her love and to congratulate you on your role. Renee told her I guess."

I sighed and said, "Tell her I send my love too and that I say thank you, I appreciate it."

"Now how come when we congratulated you, you freaked out on us?" I laughed at my friend.

"Because with you, manners and being polite and saying thank you do not apply." Maxx grumbled under his breath. "I gotta go, though. My friend Alice wants to plan a party."

It was his turn to laugh. "Have fun," he said sarcastically before hanging up. I slid my phone back into my pocket. And so planning began.

**B.E.A.U.T.Y.A.N.D.T.H.E.B.E.A.S.T**

Three days, four hours, and thirty-two minutes later it was Saturday and the party was planned. Edward was setting up the stereo's for the DJ, Emmett was working at the sound booth doubling checking the microphones, Rosalie was hanging up last minute decorations, Esme was setting out food with a disgusted look on her face, Jasper was putting bright orange cones at the end of their driveway (so guest would be able to find the turn), and Alice was running around like a maniac making sure everything was in it's proper place.

"Okay!" She finalized, stepping back and taking a look at her work, "I think we have it all!"

The party would be taking place in the backyard, and I had to admit, it looked beautiful. Hanging from the trees were white lanterns and surrounding the area were tall, black lamps, three lights on each. A stage had been set up and in front of it were four tables. Two for the rest of the cast, one for the directors, and one for the Cullens and myself. Carlisle and Esme would not be staying, they were going to Seattle for "dinner". At each seat there was a card, indicating where that person would be seated and a little gift bag on each.

As for how Alice, Rosalie, and I looked ourselves as the hosts, I could only complain a little. Alice had done a remarkable job.

Alice had dressed her self in a silver, halter-top dress. It stopped just above her knees and the dress had many layers. The skirt was slinky and it had a clinched waist that hugged her small curves.

Rosalie's dress was very beautiful, to say the least. It was strapless and had a bubble hem with a bow at the center of her cleavage. It hugged her frame in all the right places and puffed out at the bottom. The dress itself was red, a deep, rich red.

My dress was amazing all in itself. It was a light turquoise color and had a silk belt right under my cleavage, with a silver pin in the middle. The front of the dress came a bit higher in the front than in the back, and the straps were about two inches thick. The v-neckline didn't come down too low and all in all, I loved the dress. **(Pics of all dresses on my pro)**

The guests arrived within the next half an hour. I actually found myself enjoying the party as I chatted happily with Angela and Ben. Somewhere in the midst of it all I opened my gift from Alice. The dinner Esme had made was delicious, Lasagna and a Chocolate Cake with a icing rose on each one for dessert.

When only twenty minutes of the party remained, glasses of wine were passed out and Alice stood at the front of the stage, holding a glass of wine. "I'd like to propose a toast," she announced. The noise hushed and we all watched Alice with open ears. She raised her glass slightly.

"I would first like to say how happy I am to be apart of this, I really think what we have could be something special. I would like to toast to this, what you see in front of you. Soon most of us will be graduating and I would hate to see all this end with out a correct start. So, to the beginning of the end."

"To the beginning of the end." We repeated, before taking a sip of the wine. It was light and fruity.

As the part dispersed I stood at the door and thanked everyone for coming, double checking that they all had gotten their gifts. Once all had left I entered the living room and plopped down on the couch, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"I better be getting home," I said after a moment of letting my aching feet rest. I stood again and called out, "Goodbye everyone, the party was great."

"Goodbye Bella!" They all chorused back. With that, I left and climbed into my car, completely worn out even though it was only 9:30.

As soon as I got home I took my gift out of it's bag again, admiring it once more. I walked over to my dresser and placed the small Belle replica down, right next to a picture of Edward and I.

Right next to my heart.


	17. French Accents and Dancing Dishes

**Hi! Okay, so I know that I lot of you are wondering when really interesting stuf coughedwardandbellacough will start happening and I can assure you that it will be happening. I will not say when but I will tell you this - when you see Chapter 20 go up then start getting exicted. :). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**French Accents and Dancing Dishes**

It was raining. Again. I sighed as I turned on my truck. It groaned and shook beneath me. Yep, it was working.

The left over wires from my tortured radio hung limply and bounced with my rumbling truck.

Rain poured like a waterfall on my windshield. Typical. It took about 15 minutes, but I finally got to Forks High. The Volvo was already there. Of course it was. I parked next to it and shut the engine off. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car.

I pulled my jacket over my head to shield myself from the downpour and hurried inside, trying my hardest not to slip and fall. By the time I was inside, the bottom half of my jeans were soaked as were my sneakers.

I dumped my bag on the ground and took off my drenched socks and sneakers then went into my bag and dug out my character shoes. I slipped them on, they felt warm and comfortable. Then, I entered they auditorium.

It was the same as every Saturday. Jess and Lauren giggling like immature five year olds, Kevin flirting with Samantha and Alexis (also giggling). The Cullens immediately turned around at the sound of the opening door and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hey, guys," I said as I approached them. Emmett popped up.

"Bella!" He proclaimed. I laughed, but not from his expression, though it was funny. I was laughing because he was using a thick, french accent. Just like Lumiere. "How are you on zis fine morning?" I continued to laugh. The Cullen were all quietly laughing to. Rosalie just shook her head shamefully at her husband. I noticed Alice was missing.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I answered, still smiling.

"It is good." I giggled again and sat down at the empty seat at the end of the isle. I turned to Edward, who was sitting next to me. "How long has he been talking like that?" I asked. Edward glanced sideways at his brother, who was entertaining Jasper and Rosalie.

"Since he figured out he could," he sighed, "at three o' clock this morning." I laughed quietly.

"Well, as they say, 'He know is born a fool cannot be cured'. Emmett qualifies somewhere in there." Edward chuckled. His voice was like velvet.

"Bella!" I heard a squeal behind me. I turned Alice was in back with an assortment of cloth and other materials. She waved, smiling brightly. I gave her a small wave back before standing up and walking down to meet her. Edward followed me.

"I've got the costumes!" She exclaimed when I reached her. I raised my eyebrows.

"Already?" I questioned, not doubting it for a minute that she had started them the minute she was assigned. She sighed.

"You get bored when you can't sleep," she stated. I laughed. She grinned again. "Oh, look at this!" She picked up a gold outfit and two plastic, large candles. "This is Emmett's," she told me, placing the candles on her hands and holding them up. She clicked something inside and two little light bulbs turned on. I smiled and nodded in approval.

Then she showed me the costume.

It was ridiculous, yet brilliant all the same. The pants were tights and they were gold. The coat was white with golden strips and a gold button-up for under it with a golden scarf. It had puffy shoulder pads and tails. I threw my head back and laughed, Edward did too. It was so incredulous, but absolutely perfect for Emmett.

"I know," she admired, "isn't it brilliant." I nodded, my smile grew even more.

She looked over the costumes then took another out. "This is mine!"

Her's looked a lot less... amusing, shall I say? The hat was a small with a big red pom-pom on the top and lilac around the rim, outlined in gold. Her dress was short sleeved and widened out because of some ring she put around the bottom to make it look wider around the edge. The dress had a flowered pattern along the bottom. She also hand long, white gloves.

"I love it," I admitted, grinning thoughtfully at her. She stared adoringly at her costume. "Yea, it's great." She sighed and placed it with the others. "Sadly, the only costumes I haven't finished yet are yours." She gestured towards Edward and I.

"Alright!" the director called, "I need Lumiere, Belle, and all my dancers up here."

I walked away from Alice and Edward and came up on stage. "We will be choreographing some of Be Our Guest today. No singing yet, just dancing," our director instructed. "Bella—" he turned to face me—"I want you sitting on a stool in the middle. Lumiere—" he faced Emmett—" You stand next to her. Dancers," he called out, "follow Mrs. Reinold's lead."

Mrs. Reinold was the director of the dance department. I knew that Anna would have loved her the moment she met her.

The next hour was followed in this fashion— Dancing, singing, dancing, singing. Finally, Be Our Guest was finished, all except for when Lumiere dances with Babette. That would be done some other time.

"Dancers!" Alice called from the back, Rosalie was standing next to her. "Come and get your costumes!"

There was a rush to the back, topped with a lot of squeals and giggles. Dancers could be _so _immature.

Emmett and I left the stage and joined the rest of the Cullens. We watched, amused, as Alice fussed over every dancers and lectured them on how important it is to take care of your costume.

You gotta love Alice.

**If you want a better idea of what Emmett sounded like, listen to Be Our Guest and you'll see what I mean. Lol. It's quite amusing if you think about it.**


	18. Visions of Red

**Chapter 16**

**Visions of Red**

It was just becoming light outside.

The moon was barely there, just a small line, working its way towards a full moon again and disappearing against the upcoming light. I sighed as I lounged back on my black couch, grabbing the remote to my radio and pressing play. Soothing Jazz music filled the room. It made my tense muscles relax.

Doing the school play this year was working out quite well, I enjoyed it very much. I just didn't think that it would be so hard working with Bella.

Everything about her made me yearn for her even more than I already did. I know she said she needed time, but that was becoming harder and harder. The way she smiled on stage, how happy she was all the time, how whole-heartedly she laughed, and her voice, oh that voice, made it even more difficult to stay away. She was pulling me in using her deep, brown eyes and beautifully sweet voice. Oh, dear lord, I was falling under the spell of Miss Isabella Swan.

As if on que, like Bella usually is, the front door opened. "Hello?" She called. The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of her. "Oh!" she gasped, suddenly shocked to see me standing there. She then smiled. "Good morning," she greeted.

I grinned. "It most certainly is." _Now that you're here_, I added in my mind.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, dashing down the stairs and pulling Bella into a bone-crushing hug. Bella laughed and hugged her back.

"It's nice to see you too, Alice," she joked. The garage door and through it walked Emmett with a big smirk on his face.

"Hey, Bells!" he boomed in his friendly tone, bringing her into a hug too. She looked so small in his big arms.

"Hey, Em," she said, hugging him back as best she could. Jasper and Rosalie followed in behind him. Jasper and Rose just smiled at her.

"Good morning," was their greeting.

"Morning," Bella nodded at them, her own personal acknowledgment of them. She turned back to my bouncing sister. "So, what's on the agenda today?" she asked. Alice smiled gleefully.

"We're going to watch the original cartoon version of Beauty and the Beast!" The rest of us groaned. My family wasn't too fond of cartoon disney movies. Bella just smirked weakly, clearly not looking forward to this but bearing with my sister.

"Sounds like fun," she said awkwardly. Alice continued to be chipper and happy as she bounced over to the DVD player. I exchanged and uneasy glance with Bella, then went to down. We lounged back on the couch.

Alice flickered off all the lights and closed the curtains then pressed play. The commercials of old movies started playing.

The rest of the movie went by in a flash. We laughed during _Gaston_ at it's stupidity. We made fun of Emmett during_ Be Our Guest_. While the beast and Belle were dancing with the movie's famous theme song, _Beauty and the Beast_, I couldn't help but glance over at the angel next to me.

Our hands were merely inches from each other, her heat radiating onto my skin. I longed to entwine her fingers with mine. She was watching the movie intently, her eyes shining. A small smile was on her lips. I wanted to lean down and kiss her sweetly. But I didn't. I directed my attention back towards the screen.

The remainder of the day was spent mostly going over our lines and just joking around, occasionally giving Bella something to eat.

When it had just become dark outside, Bella announced it was time for her to leave. She first gave Alice and Emmett a hug and them timidly gave me one.

"Bye," she muttered against my shirt. I gave her a light squeeze.

"Bye, Bella," I said before letting her go. I watched as her truck rattled down the driveway and finally out of sight. Emmett clapped me on the shoulder.

_When are you ever gonna tell you how you feel? I like Bella, I want her to be my sister. _I gazed into Emmett's soft eyes and sighed. I told Bella I would give her time, I intended on doing so.

But behind me, Alice's expression went blank and she started to fall back. Jasper caught her just in time. She was having a vision. I peeked into her mind.

_There was a full moon outside. I saw it through a small window in a stone shack, trees somewhat covering it. The door opened and Bella stumbled in. It seemed as if she was pushed, then I realized she was. Coming in after her was Victoria, flaming red hair, evil smirk, and all. She lunged at Bella, pinning her against the wall. Bella whimpered at the pressure being put on her wrists. She turned her face away from Victoria's piercing red eyes._

_"Let's see if your precious little Edward can save you now," she seethed. She ran her sharp fingernail over Bella's skin, putting a gash in it. Bella let out a pained gasp. Victoria licked her bloody finger and smirked evilly._

_"Mmm," she mused, "delicious." She let go of Bella and let her drop to the ground in pain. She grasped her arm in pain. Victoria sauntered out of the shack and slammed the door behind her, I heard her lock it._

_The vision ended._

I growled menacingly as I came out of the vision. No one, and I mean no one, was ever going to harm her. Then it all hit me.

A full moon. That was two weeks from now.


	19. A Night With The Pack

**Chapter 17**

**A Night With The Pack**

For the past two weeks, the Cullens had been extremely over-protective. It seemed like they were constantly over my shoulder, and I wasn't sure why. But when I told them I was going to La Push for a bonfire with Jake, that really sent them overboard.

"Absolutely not!" Edward had protested, eyes going wide. "Do you know how dangerous it is over there?!"

"The pack isn't dangerous," I'd retorted, glaring at him sternly. He scoffed.

"Edward's right Bella," Alice backed him up, "it isn't safe for you over there."

"Well, incase you didn't know," I said as I stalked up to my front door, them in tow, "I spent three months with them and they didn't try to hurt me, so why would they try now?" And with that, I had slammed the door in their faces.

Okay, so maybe that had been a bit harsh, but honestly, couldn't they trust me? They hadn't tried talking to me again, but I would apologize tomorrow. Right now, I needed to talk to Jake.

It was a cold night in Forks. It had been raining all day and the black sky was covered in clouds. I wore my brown sweater with jeans and sneakers. Even with that, I was still cold so I grabbed an extra jacket and was out the door. Charlie was on a fishing trip with Billy.

My truck rumbled and grumbled beneath me the entire fifteen minute drive. Poor thing. It was just past dusk, the moon just peeking over the trees. As I reached first beach I could see a small fire, like a candle flame, about halfway towards the ocean.

I parked my truck next to Jake's car and hopped out. "Hey, Bella!" I heard a husky voice call. I waved, knowing fully well he could see me. I crossed my arms over my chest because of the cold and started walking towards the fire.

A figure, no doubt Jake, got up and approached me. "Glad you could come," he greeted, smiling my smile. I smiled back and we proceeded toward the fire.

"Bella, my dear!" Emily exclaimed, getting up from Sam's side to give me a hug. "It's so nice to see you," she said. I laughed and gave her a small squeeze.

"It's nice to see you, too." She let go of her embrace and pat me on the back.

Sam held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm glad you could make it, Bella."

I shook his hand. "Thank you for inviting me."

The rest of the night mainly consisted of roasting hot dogs and telling stories. I found myself laughing a lot more than I had since I was with Maxx and the rest of them. I enjoyed the pack's company.

It was also a pleasant surprise to know that Quil had transformed. I missed him, and he was a good guy. I joked with him a lot over the course of the night.

Sooner than I thought, it had gotten to be around midnight. "Well, we better be packing up," Sam announced. There were grumbles of agreement. They distinguished the fire and gathered what was left of the hotdogs. With his arm around Emily's waist, Sam called out "Goodnight everyone!" and then left.

"Bye vampire girl!" Embry yelled out his car window. I laughed and waved goodbye to him and Quil.

"I'm happy that you came tonight," Jake said as we sat on a log, facing the beach. I wanted some quality time with him before I left.

I smiled thoughtfully. "Me too." And I was happy.

"Bella..." Jake trailed off, looking away.

"What is it Jake?" I asked, resting my hand on his incredibly hot one. He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know if the leeches have told you this yet," I gave him a scolding look for the name he gave the Cullens, "but we picked up a scent the other day."

"A scent?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. He nodded sadly.

"Who's?" I pressed him, I had to know. Was it the Volturi? Had they already come to look for me?

"Another leeches," he whispered. "I managed to catch a glimpse of her, but she's basically walking the boundary line so I couldn't get a really good look."

"Jake," I pushed him, "this is very important, what did she look like?"

"Bright red hair," he murmured, staring out at the ocean like the vampire might come out of the water. I dropped my hand from his and gasped.

Victoria was back.


	20. Protection

**Chapter 18**

**Protection**

I entered school monday in a herd of fury. How could they not have told me?! I had a right to know if a vampire who was keen on avenging her long dead mate and killing me was back in town, right? Of course I did! Damn vampires... always trying to protect me. I didn't need protection. I was stronger than I looked... okay, maybe not so much. But still, it would be nice that if for once they could be honest with me. That must have been why they didn't want me to see Jake last night, they knew he was going to tell me.

I got to school early that day, knowing fully well that the Cullens would already be there. Sure enough, the familiar silver Volvo was already parked and the only car there. I grimaced as I entered the school. The Cullens, leaning against the Volvo and looking like supermodels, turned there heads at the loud groan of my truck. I brought it up next to their car and cut the engine, slamming the door ferociously as I jumped out.

"Victoria?!" I hissed at them, glaring at each of them. They glanced at each other, obviously trying to come up with some sort of lie. It wouldn't worked.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I snapped. Alice and Edward opened their mouths as if they were about to speak, but I cut them off, "And don't you dare say it was for my own protection!"

Edward sighed. "Bella, it was for your own good," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea," Emmett agreed, "we didn't want you worrying. You're under enough stress with the play and everything." I rolled my eyes again. When you've done as many performances as I have, you learn not to get stressed out.

"Whatever," I muttered before walking away. More people had started to arrive and I didn't want to make a scene, which was very easy for me.

**B.E.A.U.T.Y.A.N.D.T.H.E.B.E.A.S.T**

I didn't talk to the Cullens the rest of the day. I ignored them in all the classes I had with them, and sat with Angela at lunch. It was nice, feeling normal for once. Angela told me about a date she had with Ben, it was very romantic. Ben was blushing most of the time. We talked about the play and Angela was complaining about being a Silly Girl because she had to swoon over Mike, Ben obviously was jealous.

The hardest class was Biology, though, because we were watching a movie in that class and I couldn't help but constantly glance at Edward. As soon as the bell rang, I was out the door.

When practice came, I continued to hang out with Angela even though I could feel the Cullen's gaze piercing into my back. We sat in the front row as the director took attendance.

"I need Chip over here for costume fitting," Alice called. Ben groaned then got up and walked to the back of the auditorium. Angela and I looked at each other and started giggling. I could only imagine what his costume looked like.

"I need my Silly Girls and Gaston up here on stage," the director called. Angela sighed.

"I guess that means me," she muttered. She smiled at me and then headed up to the stage. I was alone now. That is, until my phone rang.

_Start spreading the news_

_I'm leaving today_

_We are a-_

I flipped the phone open and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Guess who?" A familiar voice said. I sighed.

"You really can't go one day without annoying me can you?" I asked him.

"Nope!" Maxx replied, a smile clear in his tone. I was smirking too. The Cullens were staring at me, I was sure, but I ignored them.

"So what's up?"

"School was boring today," he said, "we're starting to study for finals. And you know the teachers here really never let up on you once that begins."

I laughed lightly, "Oh joy, that must be so much fun."

"_So _much," Maxx sneered sarcastically. "But enough about me, let's talk about you miss I'm-the-big-star-of-Forks."

"Let's begin with this," I started, "the Cullens are annoying me to no end."

"Why?"

"U-um," I though fast, trying to find some excuse, "they just kept something from me, and I didn't really appreciate it. They say it was for my own protection."

"You? Needing protection? Ha!" He joked, I grimaced.

"Thanks so much for your supported." He laughed.

"Just remember, Bella," Maxx continued, "they probably only did that because they care. I don't see why, but they do." He just had to add that last comment.

I sighed again. "Thanks, Maxx, but I gotta go now. Practice just started."

"Well, I'd hate to wear out your voice before the show," he teased.

"I'll talk to you soon, alright?" I promised. I knew I would. If I didn't call him, he would call me.

"Right," he said, before he hung up.

"Bella! Edward!" the director snapped, I looked up at the stage. "Get up here!" I came up, my character shoes clopping on the wood. Edward came up beside me, I resisted the urge to look at him.

"Today we will be working on the dancing scene, where Mrs. Pots sings the theme song."


	21. Tune As Old As Song

**Chapter 19**

**Tune As Old As Song**

"Now Bella," the director said as Edward and I stood there facing each other, "I want you to put your right hand on Edward's shoulder, yes, just like that. Edward, place your left hand on her waist and make sure you have a firm grip, I don't want her falling. Yes, like that is fine. Now clasp your free hands together, right, exactly like that. Perfect." The director walked away to talk to the pianist and I was left with Edward.

I bit my lip out of nervous habit and looked up at Edward. "You're not gonna let me fall, are you?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I wouldn't dream of it." I still wasn't convinced that dancing was completely safe for me. When he saw my unsure look, he continued to comfort me. "Just follow my lead," he coaxed softly. I nodded, more sure this time.

The music started to play softly. I saw Alice off to the side. She was smiling lightly, a content, happy smile. I was sure the rest of the Cullens were smiling too. As Alice started singing, Edward and I remained standing there, for we didn't start dancing until the second stanza.

"_Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpendedly. Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast._"

One que, I said my line, "Dance with me?"

Edward responded with his line, "Oh, no, I don't-"

Jasper and Emmett cut him off with "Dance with her."

And with that, we started to move.

"_Ever just the same. Ever a surprise._"

It started with Edward stepping forward as I stepped back, watching my feet. "Don't watch your feet, let it come to you," he ordered softly. "Look at me."

I let my gaze shift up to him and stared into his golden eyes. Suddenly everything was gone. I wasn't in a t-shirt and pants, I was in my golden ball gown with my hair up in curls. I was Belle. But Edward didn't look like a beast of any sort. He looked like a prince, my prince. He wore a suit like the beast, but could never looked like one. He was just Prince Edward, and he was mine. And around us was a ballroom, with a window that overlooked a sunset over a forest.

"_Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise._"

Dancing with Edward was different then dancing with Maxx. With Maxx, you worry about falling because he's so hard-headed that he could easily drop you. But dancing with Edward... that was a whole different matter. Edward was patient with my clumsiness and very careful. It reminded me of prom.

"_Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song._"

Soon I forgot about it all. My feet moved on their own and the movements became natural. We were twirling all over the stage. I found myself smiling, actually smiling.

I found myself falling in love with Edward all over again.

"_Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong._"

Lost in his golden eyes, everything else ceased to exist. In his eyes, I could see all the pain he held when he was away from me. I remembered what it felt like to be held by him and suddenly, I felt extremely guilty for pushing him away.

"_Certain_ _as the sun rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast."_

The illusions started to disappear. The stage came back and Edward was wearing his green sweater and jeans. I was in a t-shirt and sweats again. It was all gone. All except the emotions flowing through his eyes, that was still there.

"_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast."_

The music ended, and Edward let go gently, nearly reluctantly. The director, as with everyone else, was smiling at us.

**B.E.A.U.T.Y.A.N.D.T.H.E.B.E.A.S.T**

Mostly, the rest of rehearsal was focused on choreographing Gaston. It was amusing to watch.

At 5:30 practice ended and I gathered my things, the Cullens were already walking out the door. But I could of sworn I had only seen four.

I decided to use the restroom before I left. Two minutes later I walked back out and the hall was silent except for one sound.

It was the sound of a soft, soothing melody. One that warmed my heart and made me smile to myself. I poked my head around the corner of the door and peered into the auditorium.

Edward sat at the bench of the grand piano, staring down at his hands as he played the melody.

As he played my lullaby.

**Beware of Extreme Fluffiness in the next two chapters.**


	22. Tale As Old As Time

**And now, for the moment you have all been waiting for... I present to you, the twentieth chapter of Tears in the Music!**

**Chapter 20**

**Tale As Old As Time**

I doubt Edward even saw me approach the bench, he was so absorbed in the music. But I was surprised that when I sat down next to him, he didn't even flinch in surprise. He just kept playing that soft, beautiful melody that I loved so much.

I closed myself and let my mind flow with the music. It sounded so magnificent when Edward played, better than anyone I had ever heard before. And even when the song was over, he never looked up from the keys. He was concentrating on them; he was almost afraid of looking at me.

"When I was... away," he finally said, his voice as velvety as ever, "I was afraid that if I thought about you too much, I would force myself to come back. But I promised I wouldn't because I had convinced myself it was best for you. So instead of thinking about you directly, I found myself playing your lullaby over and over in my head." He sighed, never looking up, "It helped ease the pain a little.

"Bella," he whispered after a moment of silence. I was staring down at the keys now and he was looking at me. "Bella, please look at me," Edward begged, I complied.

His eyes were as soft and as gold as I had ever seen them. They watched me with a pained expression, as if he was fighting off some sort of urge. All of a sudden the rest of the world disappeared again and I found it was just me and him again, with his piano. An urge overcame me, an urge I had never really felt before. I couldn't describe it but for some unknown reason, I didn't want to know what it was. I let it take over my body and allowed myself to get lost in Edward's entrancing eyes.

**APOV**

I walked down the hallway towards the auditorium silently. Earlier that day I'd had a vision of Bella and Edward and, of course, I couldn't resist finding out if it actually happened. But, I also found it hard to stay quiet while tip-toeing to the doors. Slowly, I peeked my head in. She was staring at him, a small smile on her face. The sight itself made me grin. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett decided that would be the perfect moment to walk by.

"Alice?" asked Jasper in a wondering tone.

"Shush!" I hissed, turning my head. Edward and Bella didn't look away from each other.

"What are you looking at?" He whispered into my ear, tickling my skin. I stared up at him mischievously and jerked my head in the direction of the piano. Glancing at them, he smirked.

"Ah," Jasper breathed, watching the two. Rose and Emmett joined us a moment after, not bothering to speak. Jasper wrapped his strong arm around my tiny waist. We all decided to just watch and wait. If my vision was correct, a dream would come true.

**BPOV**

I stayed concentrated on Edward's handsome features for several moments. My hands started to tingle in longing to touch his perfect face, wanting to memorize every part of him. And then suddenly, with a burst of intense intuition, the strange feeling bubbling inside of me clicked in my head.

It was an emotion I hadn't felt since I had befriended Maxx. It was quite foreign after everything and rare to me know. Though hard to comprehend, I knew it was important. It brought all of the forgiveness I had in me to my heart as I gazed intensely in his beautiful eyes. Trust.

Edward was the first to look away. He stared at his piano one again, his hand right next to mine on the bench. I could feel the cold radiating off of him.

"If I had known," he murmured. He shook his head shamefully, tossing his bronze hair slightly. "If I had known what would happen when I had left..." In a flash his face was very close to mine, his hands cupping my chin delicately, like I was some sort of china doll. "You have to believe me Bella. If I had any idea, and hint at all, at what might have happened if I had separated myself from you I wouldn't have, couldn't have, left at all. Oh, Bella," he cooed, his forehead know resting lightly on mine. "I can't forgive myself for what I did to you." He squeezed his eyes shut, his face contorting like he was in pain.

From in between our very close bodies, he carefully grasped my hand in his. The sensation sent chills down my spine, but they were the good kind. His pallid, chilled hand felt so relaxing against my burning ones. Edward's eyes opened again, nearly black now. "I love you, Bella," he whispered, his breath fanning out onto my cheeks. "I love you so much it could kill me. In fact," he added darkly, "it almost did."

A memory of the day I went to go save him suddenly came to my head.

_"Amazing," he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."_

He had said those words to me because he thought he was dead. And he thought that he was dead because he believed the Volturi had killed him; which they didn't. But he had tried to get the Volturi to kill him so he could be with me... he didn't want to live without me; because he loved me. He loved me just as much as I loved him, as I always had from that first moment in the cafeteria when I had first looked into his eyes. And just to know that was enough.

I didn't respond to Edward's last comment. Instead, I did something I had longed to do for over a month now.

I kissed him.

**The quote in italics was taken straight from New Moon, word for word. It belongs to Mrs. Meyers (lucky person!). **

**Good, bad, somewhere in between? Review, please, the chapter will come out faster!**


	23. Beauty and the Beast

**I have to admit, I am very satisfied with the response to the last chapter. Did I not promise the wait would be worth it? Anyway, after building up so much anticipation, I have finally decided to grace all of you with the next chapter. Read it and love it my dear readers! Here is a fluffy chapter to erase them all! **

**Chapter 21**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**EPOV**

It was like heaven, after all this time, to kiss her again. I could feel her heartbeat pulsating against my chest as I brought her closer. At first, I was shocked at her actions but I quickly relaxed and let my lips slowly move with her warm ones. My hand let go of hers and pressed itself onto her back, pulling her closer. The other tangled itself into her mahogany locks. She shivered pleasantly at the cold.

The entire time I was away from her, I missed the interaction I had with her like this. Deep inside my heart, I wanted to come back to her everyday. But I never did. Then, after our return from the Volturi, when I asked her if she could possibly love me after everything I did to her and she asked for time, my heart started to mend. Sure, I didn't have her the way I wanted to, but I could be a part of her life. Sitting here, with her, as close as I could possibly be, my heart finally mended back together as I got lost in Bella's warm touch.

**APOV**

I had to keep from squealing when I saw Bella kiss Edward. I don't think Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie saw that action coming either because Emmett was about to yell something if Rosalie hadn't cut him off. I looked up at Jasper, smiling and bouncing up and down. He chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around me. Turning to Emmett and Rose, he jerked his head towards the door and we exited quietly.

I managed to keep quiet until we got out to the parking lot. Once we were outside, I started squealing and skipping for joy. Jasper watched me, amused and chuckling. Rosalie rested her head on Emmett's chest and smiled, Emmett stroked her hair as he thought about things.

Our family was finally complete again.

**BPOV**

Edward's hands were cold against my burning skin but I didn't care. I just wanted to be closer to him. My hands rested on his shoulders as I moved closer to him on the piano bench.

It was bliss to be with him again. I really didn't know what came over me to kiss him, but it just felt like the right moment. We had been apart for too long and I needed to be with him again.

By the time the kiss had ended, I was seated on his lap and desperately needed a breath. Our foreheads rested together, hot and cold, with my eyes closed. We both were breathing deeply, though he didn't really need to. I think it just made him feel more human. Slowly, my eyes opened. His eyes were shut as his sweet breath brushed across my face. I was sure my cheeks were flushed.

Moving my hands from his shoulders I brought them around his neck and pulled myself closer to him in an embrace; my head tucked under his chin. He buried his cool face into my hair and kissed my head. I shivered involuntarily.

"I love you, too," I finally whispered as I traced random patterns on his chest. He brought his hand to cup my chin and lifted my head to stare into his honey colored eyes. Slowly, he lowered his lips to mine in a loving kiss. I rested my head onto his chest again as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Alice must be freaking out," I whispered. Edward chuckled, his body shaking.

"She's actually out in the parking lot, if you want to go see for yourself," he suggested, but I knew he really didn't want to.

"Mmm," I responded, breathing in his intoxicating scent, "no thank you."

**B.E.A.U.T.Y.A.N.D.T.H.E.B.E.A.S.T**

After a while, Alice got the message that we weren't coming out and they left in Edward's Volvo; Alice just _happened _to of had the keys. Edward was coming back to my house with me; Charlie was, thankfully, away on a fishing trip.

My hand was in his the entire car ride home. I could tell he hated how slow I was going and laughed when I noticed.

"It's not funny, Bella," he said, but I shook my head in amusement. "Don't you want a faster car?" he pried as we pulled into my driveway. As I cut the engine, he was at my door holding it open for me. I slid out of the car and into his strong arms. He kissed my hair and muttered against it, "A nice little blue Audi would be the perfect car."

I looked up at him, resting my chin on his chest. "I love my truck just the way it is," I said stubbornly. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead lovingly, lingering there. My stomach chose that moment to tell us it was hungry.

I blushed crimson at the embarrassing sound as I started to loathe my human needs. They always ruined everything. Edward found it amusing, however, and chuckled again at my self-consciousness. "Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" he offered. I sighed and, my hand in his, we proceeded inside.

The house, as I expected, was empty. I immediately went to the kitchen and took out some leftover lasagna. Edward sat patiently at the kitchen table. As I waited for my dinner to heat up, I sat on his lap and pressed my cheek to his chest, right to where his non-beating heart was.

A couple minutes later the timer on the microwave went off and I retrieved my meal. A small amount of smoke was radiating off of it, but not much, so it wasn't too hot. I got a glass of water and sat down in the chair next to Edward's.

He stared at me while I ate, as if my ability to actually devour human food was the most fascinating thing he ever saw. Every time I looked up from my food, he was watching me with his sparkling, ocher eyes and I would blush, turning my gaze back to my food.

The moment I finished, he used his vampire speed to clean everything up. Show-off. Pulling me back into his arms, he nuzzled his face into my hair. I sighed in content.

**EPOV**

I had never felt more content then I had felt that moment, holding her as I breathed in her freesia scented smell. "Want to watch a movie with me?" she asked, her voice sounded sweet and happy. I pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"Of course," I whispered to her. She smiled against my shirt and then walked off to the living room; I followed close behind. She took a movie off of a small shelf of them and popped it into the VCR. I laid down on the couch and she laid down in front of me, her back pressing into my chest as I tucked her fragile head underneath my chin. She had chosen _The Titanic _as the movie and I chuckled at her choice. She giggled in response as I kissed right below her ear, her heart doing flip-flops.

The movie went by quickly as I held her. I whispered some of Jack's lines to her and she smiled at me, still the most beautiful thing in the world. As Jack drew Rose, I placed butterfly light kisses along her neck and jaw that made Bella giggle again and squirm. At the end, tears started falling from her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumbs and said, "It's alright, love, it's just a movie."

"But all those people..." she trailed off and stared up at me, her chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears, "they really did die." I sighed and kissed her thoughts away. Using my fast speed, I put the tape back where it belonged as it popped out of the player. Bella yawned from the couch and I came to her side again.

"You're tired," I stated, lifting her up into my arms bridal style.

"I can walk to my room myself, you know," she huffed, glaring at me. I chuckled.

"I know, but if I carry you there is less chance of you falling and hurting your perfect face," I told her then kissed her cute little nose.

"As if you would ever let me fall," she scoffed as I set her down on her bed.

I chuckled again. "True."

"I need a human moment," she announced after a minute of me holding her. I let her go and indicated towards the door.

Grabbing some things as she left the room, Bella hurried out the door. I leaned back on her bead against the head board and closed my eyes, thinking about her. She returned fifteen minutes later, showered and in her pajamas. Crawling in under the covers next to me, I wrapped my arms around her small frame. She gazed up at me with pleading eyes.

"Why won't you come under the covers with me?" She asked but it was more of a request.

"Bella, love, you'll freeze," I said.

"I don't care," she retorted stubbornly, snuggling closer to me, "after seven months I need to be as close as possible to you."

I sighed in defeat. "If you get cold at all..." I trailed off.

"I'll tell you right away," she finished for me, even though I knew she wouldn't. But I couldn't deny her anything. I got under the covers and placed my arms around her again. Her shirt was damp from her wet hair touching it. Her soaked hair was making my shirt wet too, but I really didn't mind. She pressed her face to my chest and kissed my dead heart.

"I love you, Edward," she murmured quietly. I kissed her hair, smelling her strawberry shampoo.

"I love you, too, my beautiful Bella," I whispered back. "Sleep well." As I hummed her lullaby to her, she fell into a deep sleep into my arms and for the first time in seven long months, I finally felt completely and utterly whole.

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast._


	24. Heart of Gold

**BREAKING DAWN RELEASE TONIGHT!! Who's excited?! I AM! Well, that's my good news. For those of you who didn't know, the last chapter was NOT the end. I still have much more to go! This is going to be my last post for about a week. I will be updating Black Night, too, before Monday. Monday I leave for ANOTHER camp with my church. I will try to post again next sunday, the 10th of August. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

**Heart of Gold**

With Bella curled up at my side I never felt more content then I did at that moment. I stroked her hair gently as she slept peacefully. The sleep-talking was done, but I was still smiling that my name followed by an 'I love you' was the first thing to come out of her mouth from her dreams. A small smile was, too, on Bella's plump, luscious lips. I looked at the clock, it was 4:45 am. I decided I should head home to get changed, I was going to have to face my family sooner or later.

I started to slide out from under to covers, reluctantly, of course, but Bella clutched to me tighter and groaned. I kissed temple delicately and whispered, "I have to run home for a while, I'll be back soon." Her grip relaxed a bit. I kissed her forehead then disappeared out the window.

The run home went a lot faster then I would have liked. I knew Emmett and Alice were going to tease me, Rose and Jasper would probably just smile, and Esme would fuss over me. Ugh. How embarrassing, even for a creature like me.

I tried to sneak in the front door without anyone noticing me, knowing they were all gathered in the living room watching some movie. But Emmett just _had _to see me dashing up the steps. "Eddie!" He called. I growled deeply in my throat, turning around and glaring at him. I saw the rest of my family smiling at me. I glared even harder at Emmett and turned around to trudge up the steps. Alice appeared in front me on the staircase.

"Where've you been?" she asked giddily, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Like you don't know," I sneered, pushing past her. She giggled from behind me as I ran up the steps as fast as possible to my room. I changed quickly and grabbed the keys to my car off my desk, where Alice had placed them after returning home from school last night. There was knock on my door.

_Edward, it's me, can I talk to you?_, called a voice from the hall. It was Esme.

"Come in Esme," I said in a regular tone, knowing she could hear me perfectly anyway.

She entered quietly, closing the door carefully. She looked around my room and laughed under her breath. "Did you know that out of all my children, you're the only one that keeps things clean in their room?" I chuckled and sat down on the couch, she sat next to me. I shook my head, and smiled crookedly at her.

"Yes, well, that's not what I came in here to talk to you about," she continued.

"I figured that wasn't it," I answered.

"I want to talk to you about Bella." I raised my eyebrows, telling her to continue. Esme placed her hand over mind in a motherly gesture. "I'm so glad you found her, Edward," she told me in a soft tone, her golden eyes sparkling.

I smirked lightly. "I'm glad I did, too." Esme smiled and then reached into her pocket, bringing out something gold.

"I want you to give her this," she said placing it into my hands. It was a gold necklace, with a gold locket on it. "It was mine when I was young and human, about her age."

I gazed up at my mother and wrapped my arms around her in an embrace. She ruffled my hair playfully, like a mom would do to a little boy. "Thank you," I whispered, her smile grew.

"It's Bella you should thank, dear," spoke Esme softly. She placed her hand on my cheek gently. "She brought out the absolute best in you."

She got up from the black couch and walked out the door, I watched her go. It was then I noticed the sun was starting to rise. I had to be going back to Bella.

I ran out of the house and through the forest as fast as my feet would carry me, eager to get back to my love.

**BPOV**

I awoke to the feeling of light, feathery kissed being placed up and down my neck. I giggled and blinked my eyes open. There he was, smiling at me in all his perfect glory.

"Good morning, love," he whispered, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Mmm, good morning," I said, coming out of the kiss. I rested my head on his stone cold chest, sighing in utter content.

He pressed his lips to my hair lovingly and breathed in my scent. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," I answered, kissing his chest, covered by white button-up shirt. "I dreamed of you."

He smiled at me and pressed his lips to mine again, sweetly, but still full of passion.

"I have something for you," he murmured, his lips centimeters. His breath was cold on my face. I pulled away to glare at him. I didn't want gifts from him. "I didn't spend a penny on it, I promise," he assured me, reaching into his pocket.

"Close your eyes," he whispered lightly into my ear, his voice husky. I felt something cold go around my neck the settle onto my chest. "Open them," he said, sitting behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I opened them slowly and looked down to what was now around my neck. I gasped at the beauty of it. "Oh, Edward..." I awed, smiling. "It's so gorgeous..."

He kissed my cheek from behind me. "It was Esme's," he said, I turned my head to look at him, surprised he would give me something that belonged to her. "She gave it to me this morning, when I went home. It belonged to her when she was human, around your age."

I grinned, happy to have something that made me feel close to her.

"A golden heart for the girl with a heart made of gold," Edward whispered lovingly into my ear. I giggled light-heartedly.

"My heart isn't made of gold," I muttered, running my finger over the shining locket.

"It must be if it can love a monster like me," he retorted, pressing his face into my shoulder. I turned around completely and wrapped my arms around him, he did the same to me.

"You're not a monster," I protested into his chest, "because you love me."

"More than anything," he promised.


	25. Teasing

**Chapter 23**

**Teasing**

Edward held me for a while after he gave me his gift. I rested my head on his chest, eyes closed, while he played mindlessly with my tangled hair.

"We should get going soon," I murmured reluctantly. I really didn't want to leave his arms. He groaned and nuzzled his face into my hair. I giggled. "What's wrong, you don't want to go to school?" I asked with false excitement.

"I don't want to face my family," he muttered, kissing along my neck.

I bit my lip. "Are they gonna tease me?"

He kissed me sweetly, resting his forehead against mine. "I won't let them tease you, love," he promised, his breath intoxicating me.

I smiled. His kissed my cheek and said, "Now get ready." I nodded and grabbed my toiletries, along with some clothes.

I decided to wear my blue turtleneck and khaki skirt that day, like I did when I had first met the Cullens. I brushed my teeth, getting rid of that hideous morning breath, and changed quickly, discarding my pajamas into a hamper.

I smelled something cooking downstairs and found Edward toasting some bread. As I walked down the stairs carefully, he smiled and placed a piece of perfect toasted bread on the table, butter spread on top.

He kissed my temple. "Eat quickly, we're running a bit late."

I scoffed and muttered, "Not with _your _driving," before taking a bit. Edward chuckled.

"Just eat, Bella."

We, indeed, were not late. As long as Edward drove like a maniac, I doubt we ever would be. The other Cullens were no longer in the parking lot, so we figured we would see them at lunch.

Hand and hand, we walked briskly to our first class. The bell rang as we reached the door.

We took our respected seats in the back as class started. I didn't miss Mike Newton's hard glare at Edward.

_Edward,_ I wrote to him, _Mike is glaring at you._ I placed my note on his desk. Upon reading it, he looked over at Mike's desk. Mike was still glaring, but turned away, now glaring at the front board.

_He's jealous_, Edward confirmed in his elegant script. _He wants to sit next to you and is trying to figure out a good threat to get me out of this seat._

_Well, don't let him intimidate you_, I joked. Edward chuckled.

_Never_. He took my hand under the desk and squeezed it lovingly.

At lunch, Edward was still wary about sitting with his siblings, so we sat at a table by ourselves. Still, I looked over their table and saw Emmett and Alice giving us goofy smiles. I turned my head away immediately, blushing a deep scarlet color.

Edward sighed and kissed my cheek. I could of swore I heard squealing from behind us.

I ate lunch quickly then Edward and I got out of there, getting to biology before anyone else. "I'm gonna have to face Alice sooner or later," I admitted, sitting on the desk.

"Well, hopefully later rather than sooner," he murmured, kissing my hand. A tingling sensation shot through my arm and made me shiver. Edward smirked.

The bell rang and he lifted me off the desk, so I would not hurt myself, and placed me in the chair, grabbing my hand again.

Biology went faster than pleased and soon it was time for gym, which we had with Alice. I avoided her as much as possible by pretending someone was calling me from across the room. When class started and we had to run laps I continued to ignore her, knowing that if she wanted to catch up to me she would have to use her vampire speed. Edward helped me balance myself when running.

To my content, Alice wasn't on my team for volleyball and Edward was. He made sure I didn't get hurt for the rest of gym, earning him a kiss on the cheek afterward.

Finally, it was the dreaded time for play practice.

Edward and I were the first ones there so we took our seats in the back, Edward's arm draped around me.

"Bella!" the director called. I sighed and slid past Edward, going up to the stage.He handed me two headset microphones after turning them on.

"For you and Edward, secure them tightly around your head." I nodded and when I turned around to go back up the aisle I saw that the rest of the Cullens had now entered the auditorium and we seated around Edward, one seat next to him still empty.

"Bella!" boomed Emmett as I reached them. I grimaced.

"Hello Emmett," I said flatly, sitting down next to Edward and handing him his microphone.

"So, Bella..." Emmett continued nonchalantly. He had a smug grin on his face. "Sleep well last night?"

I flushed a deep shade of crimson as Edward growled lowly at his brother. Emmett laughed buoyantly. I secured my microphone silently.

One by one the rest of the cast, who needed them, got their microphones.

"Okay!" shouted Mr. Kirk, "Today we shall be doing the scene where Belle leaves. Edward, Bella, take your places on the stage. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, be ready to come up."

"Oh I'm sure Bella will be _great _at that," whispered Emmett. Edward threw a glare in his direction as we got up, putting his arm around my shoulders.

At 5:30 play practice was over and we were leaving the auditorium. Just as we got outside my phone rang in my bag.

_Start spreading the news_

_I'm leaving to-_

"Hello?" I answered.

"BELLA!" sobbed a voice I knew just about anywhere. Anna.


End file.
